Looking for a way
by lookingforaway
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy have secrets. Dumbledore knows and tries to push them along. dmhg and bzgw. Hermione is also adopted. This is my first fanfic...please review!THANKS! ps. I suck at summeris so please just read it. Does not follow HP6 OR HP7
1. Prologue

A/n This is like technically my fourth fanfic but I intend to actually finish this one. Please send me reviews. Anything is welcome. I needed a way to show my feelings and the problems I am having in real life are surprisingly similar to Harry potter, so here I am. Blaise is a MALE is this story.

ATTENTION-I AM REALLY BAD AT SPELLING BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter One-Prologue

Author's PoV

Everyone knows Hermione Granger. Registered bookworm of Gryffindor tower, bushy haired muggle-born. Well, that is what they thought.

And of course everyone knows Draco Malfoy. Registered slytherin sex god, son of a death eater, mudblood hater, heartless, and ferret. Not many people know the real Draco either.

Hermione, outside of school is a very pretty outgoing, make-up wearing girl. She sings, dances, and plays the piano. Draco, outside of school is very caring and sweet. He plays the guitar and even hates the dark arts.

Both of them were hoping to never let the school find out about this, well little did they know that Dumbledore knew and had a plan to eh, how should I put this, um push them along?

Hermione's PoV 

"Mione dear, your letter is here." Jane Granger called. 

"Coming Mum" 

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I would be returning to Hogwarts for my final year in September and I couldn't wait. I missed Harry and Ron soo much. I hadn't seen them all summer. I saw the letter on the table and practically ripped it open. 

_  
Dear Ms. Granger,_

We are please to inform you that you have made Head Girl this year. You will meet the Head Boy on the train. The two of you will share a common room and bathroom this year. Also their will be a Talent Show this year around Halloweeen. We hope you will consider performing. Your list of books and train ticket are enclosed in the enevelope. We look forward to seeing you on Sept. 1st.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed! 

"What is it honey" my father, Mark Granger asked. 

"I made head girl and there is going to be a talent show this year. I can finally show everyone that I am not just a bookworm anymore." I answered. 

"That's great sweetie." My mother said. 

I ran upstairs to pick out what to do for the talent show, owl Harry and Ron, and set up a time to meet them in Diagon Alley.

Malfoy Mansion

"Draco, your letter is here" Narcissa called.

"Coming mother," Draco called from the stairs.

Draco carefully read over the letter and gasped.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

We are pleased to inform you that you were made Head Boy this year. You will meet the Head Girl on the train. The two of you will share a common room and bathroom. We would also like to tell you there will be a talent show around Halloween this year. We hope you will consider performing.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  


'Wow,' Draco thought 'I can finally show everyone I am not a heartless son of a death eater.' Since Voldemort was defeated at the end of their 6th year and Draco's father was killed he has really changed and he intended to show everyone. 

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco has been staring off into space for awhile now. 

"Oh nothing I was made head boy this year." Draco replayed. 

"That's wonderful dear!" his mother praised. 

"Thanks" the blonde mumbled before walking back upstairs to pick something out for the talent show.

Author's PoV

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron met up at Diagon Alley the day before School started. They were all staying at the leaky Cauldron that night. Harry and Ginny had gotten together over the summer (a/n I know I said it will be blaise/ginny and it will be do not worry) and were happily holding hands as the four walked along buying school supplies. Finally, after 4 hours of shopping they all went back to the leaky Cauldron. Anxiously awaiting the arrival of the next morning.

Draco went shopping in Diagon Alley with his best friend Blaise. Draco has seen the golden trio plus Weasleette shopping and laughing. A pain struck, he wished he could be like that, but everyone thought him heartless. Only Blaise knew better, he would show them.

A/N That's the first chapter. It is going to get more interesting in the next I promise. I needed this to explain some stuff. Please review!!!! Flames welcome!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey. This is the second chapter. For future reference, if I ever refer to "hand holding" I am talking about sex. I do not like to use that word and that is what my 6th grade social studies teacher called it. So with out further adieu, here is chapter two (hey that rhymes!)

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or setting.

Chapter Two- "Oh great!"

Author's PoV

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione wake up early on the morning of September 1. Ok, so Hermione woke up early then proceeded to wake up the other three. When finally everyone was up, they caught the underground to King's Cross-Station. At the station, everyone boarded the train and tried to find a compartment when suddenly Hermione remembers something...

"Oh my gosh! I forgot I have to go meet the head boy," Hermione blurted out.

"Ok Mione, we'll see you later." Harry called after her.

Draco's PoV

I got to King's Cross early and decided to wait in the head's compartment until eleven. I could not help but wonder about the new head girl. It is probably mud-muggleborn Granger. Ever since my dad was killed, I have no reason to dislike muggleborns. I have actually been quite fond of one since third year. I am hoping to tell them this year. Right back to the head girl; it might not be Granger, she has gotten into a lot of trouble with Scarhead and Weasel. Oh, god I hope it is not pansy, that would be tor-

"MALFOY!"

I looked up to see who else, but Granger. "Well," I said, "are you going to stand there the whole ride or are you going to have a seat?"

She just stood there, mouth open, gaping at me. I stoop up, walked over, and said,

"Here let me help you."

I shut her mouth and led her over to the bench. I made her sit, went back to the door, and put her trunk on the rack. Then I went and sat back down. After five minuets, she finally spoke…

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said simply.

"Try me." She answered.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "Well, let me start by apologizing for everything I have done to you before today. I only did it all because my father would torture me if I did not. Yes, literally torture his only son and heir. Now that my father and Voldemort are gone, I do not have to act anymore. I never had anything against you, Potter or Weasel, it was just my-

"Harry and Ron." Granger cut in.

"What?" I stared at her confused.

"They have names, Harry and Ron." She said, simply staring at me.

"Right, anyways," I continued, "it was just my father. I would like to call a truce since we have to work together this year. Do you accept?"

"I guess so, but two things. One, it's going to take a lot more then that explanation for me to forgive you entirely and two, can I ask you something?" she replied.

"Okay, one, I know and I am willing to do what it takes and two you just did, but yes you can ask me something else." I said while letting out a little laugh.

Granger stared at me, looking like she had never seen me laugh before, which is probably true, before she started "Were you ever a death-eater?"

I knew she was going to ask this, and I was ready for it. I simply stood up, walked over, rolled up my sleeves and stuck two, BARE, forearms out for her too see. Her mouth formed and 'o' and the rest of the trip was traveled in silence.

At Hogwarts-Author's PoV

When the train pulled into Hogsmede station Hermione felt the familiar rush of another year at Hogwarts. Stepping off the train, she heard the familiar call of…

"Firs yers, this way!" and the bustle of students to get to the carriages. She met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were now joined by Neville, and they all rode merrily to Hogwarts.

Once seated at the Gryffindor table, the sorting went fast (much to Ron's liking). Gryffindor got six new students, Ravenclaw-8, Hufflepuff-4, and Slytherin-5. Dumbledore stood up to speak as the last student was making their way to their table.

"Welcome and to our old students, Welcome back! I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Amanda Hodges. A woman with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a pretty face stood up to some polite applause. She sat, and Dumbledore continued. "Our heads this year are Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. We will hold a talent contest on Halloween. Sign ups will be posted tomorrow. That is all. Tuck in!"

A/N. There it is! Chapter 2! I already have half of Chapter 3 written. I am going to try to make it longer. This is about 700 words. I am going to try and it 1000 on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Any questions ask in a review and I will either put them in an author's note or send you the answer. Thanks! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Well here it is, Chapter 3. As soon as I finish this one, it might be it for this week; I will try my hardest to post one more chapter. I will defiantly post one this weekend. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing.

Disclaimer- I own only plot, which I borrowed from my head…lol!

Chapter 3-The First Secret

Author's PoV

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor enjoyed the feast while Draco was trying to fend off Pansy the whole night, finally Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope all of you got your fill. I would like the first years o follow their houses prefects to their dormitories. I need to see the two heads and I ask that they bring a friend along. That is all. Nighty Night."

Hermione and Ginny made their way up to the head table, as Draco dragged Blaise away from the Slytherin table.

"Ahh, lovely!" Dumbledore said when all four students got to him. "I am letting each of you bring a friend along because of the little rivalry the two of you have going. Please follow me; I will take you to your rooms."

The four students followed their headmaster up 3 flights of stairs, down 7 hallways, through 2 tunnels, down another flight of stairs, 4 more hallways, and up 6 more flights of stairs, before stopping (quite out of breathe) in front of a portrait with four animals in it. A black dog, a werewolf, a rat, and a stag. Dumbledore turned to the students and asked, with that damned twinkle in his eye "What would you like your password to be?"

Before Draco could say 'pureblood', Hermione answered "Maurders." Dumbledore smiled as the portrait swung open and the four students stepped in to their new quarters.

The common room was about the size of the Gryffindor's and was decorated in Red and Silver. There was a large fire in the fireplace. A couch (red with small silver stripes), a love seat (same as couch), and four armchairs next to the fire (silver with red lining). Off to the side was a little kitchenette. It has a sink, a fridge, an oven, and a microwave, with a small table in the middle. All the appliances were stainless steel. The walls were a deep red. Off to the other side were three doors. One was silver and one was red. The silver one read Head Boy & Friend while the red one said "Heady Girl & Friend." The one in the middle was spilt down the middle (one side silver and one red) and said "Bathroom."

"Well," Draco said, bringing everyone out of their trance, "should we check out the bathroom or the bedrooms first?"

After sharing a glance with each other, Hermione and Ginny said "Bathroom." And they were off, running towards the middle door. The bathroom was enormous! It has a tub the size of a swimming pool (think prefects bathroom in the 4th movie) with two showers that had curtains that could be pulled around them, two stalls, and two sinks, with mirrors and a cabinet. One side of the room was a door that led to Draco and Blaise's room and on the other side was a door that led to Hermione's and Ginny's. If someone else were in the room, they would see four very startled teens with their mouths hanging open catching flies. (A/n I love that saying) The walls were black with a white stripe going horizontal around the middle.

"Well after this I can't wait to see the bedrooms!" Blaise said after a minute of admiring the bathroom.

With that, Hermione and Ginny raced to the door leading into their room, but forgot to open it and ran into the door. They both fell on their bums, and laughing could be heard behind them. Hermione stood up very gracefully and helped her friend up, then proceeded to open the door very gracefully. As soon as the door was wide enough to let them in, they both started running again. Draco and Blaise turned around, still laughing, and went into their room.

Head Girl's Room

Hermione stood in the middle of a blank room, it was gigantic, but nothing was there.

Finally, Ginny noticed a note attached to the wall across from them. And she went to read it, it said:

_Dear Miss Granger and Miss Weasley,_

_I hope you are enjoying your new rooms. You may be wondering why this room is bare. Well, it is really a simple explanation. You two get to pick everything in here. Just talk aloud and describe what you want and it will appear. This will make it very easy to change the décor if you want to later. Enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione and Ginny let out a squeal when they finished reading the letter and went right to work describing their room.

Head Boy's Room

Draco and Blaise were still laughing but stopped quite abruptly when they saw that their room was empty. Blaise was the first one to notice the note on the wall, went over, and read it aloud.

_Dear Misters Malfoy and Zabini,_

_I hope you are enjoying your new rooms. You may be wondering why this room is bare. Well, it is really a simple explanation. You two get to pick everything in here. Just talk aloud and describe what you want and it will appear. This will make it very easy to change the décor if you want to later. Enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" could be heard from the other room and Blaise and Draco were sent into laughter all over again. When they finally settled down, they started to decorate their room.

After the two boys had finished their room, Blaise sat down on his bed and looked at Draco.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Draco replied sensing the seriousness in his childhood friend's voice "What about?"

"Well this summer, I found out I had a twin sister when I was born. But my father was going to turn her over to Voldemort to become his heiress and my mother did not want that to happen so she put her up for adoption, and told my dad that she died in childbirth. Now that my father is gone, my mom and I want to try and find her. I don't know that much about her except that, she goes to Hogwarts, has a necklace just like this," Blaise got up, went to this trunk and pulled out a necklace with a gold star on in with 4 spikes. "The spikes represent the four elements of the earth; earth wind fire and water. In 6 days, on our 17th birthday, her glamour charms will expire and she will look like Zabini. I really want to find her but I don't know where to start."

"Well, for one, Wow, and I will help you find her. After she starts to look like you, it should not be that hard

"Yea I guess your right. We can still start tomorrow though, by looking for the necklace if she even wears it. I am going to sleep now. I will talk to you tomorrow. Night man."

"Night" Draco replied.

Back in Head Girl's Room

"Hey Gin, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked her friend after they had finished their room and they were both sitting on their beds.

"Yea sure" Ginny said smiling.

"Well, this summer I found out I am adopted. I am really a pureblood. I don't know that much about my family except that they had to give me up because of Voldemort and I have a twin brother. On our 17th birthday, which is in 6 days, the glamour charms my mother had to put on me, will wear off. My twin brother goes to Hogwarts and has a necklace just like this," Hermione pulled the same necklace Blaise showed Draco out of her robes. "I really want to find him, but I don't know where to start."

"OK," Ginny said, taking a deep breathe, "Let me get this straight, you're a pureblood, and have a twin brother and want to find him?" At the nod of her friends head, she continued, "I will help you find him, starting tomorrow. It shouldn't be too hard on your birthday when you start to look like him right?"

Hermione jumped up and ran to her best friend. She hugged Ginny so hard, she could not breathe. "Oh thanks gin! I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, for starters you wouldn't find your brother." Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione and Ginny fell asleep laughing together.

A/N. there it is! Okay, so later on in the story I will describe the rooms to you; right now use your imaginations! The next chapter will be someone's birthday! I have a question for all of my sweet reviews; the people that get the answer right and leave it in a review to me will get their name and a very special prize in the next chapter. The question is: What floor is the head dorms located?

Enjoy!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Here is the fourth chapter. I hope y'all enjoy. I will announce the winners in the next chapter. Since no one has tried yet.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, stop bothering me about it.

Chapter Four

Author's PoV

The next morning Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table very early. They had already gotten their timetables and were discussing what to do about the whole adoption thing,, because no one else was there except to Slytherins across the hall.

"Why don't you go to Dumbledore today? He might know who your family is." Ginny said.

"That's, That's, That's a Great idea Ginny! Why didn't I think of that! I will go during my free period after potions. Hey, you have a free there too, you want to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure that be great!" Ginny said just as Harry, Ron, and the rest of the school walked in.

Slytherin Table

"Blaise, why don't you go to Dumbledore? He might know who you sister is." Draco told his friend.

"Draco, that's a wonderful idea! I will go during our free period after potions, want to come with me?" Blaise asked his blonde best friend.

"Sure, mate."

Draco and Blaise went back to eating and talked no more until it was time to leave for potions.

Half an Hour Later at the Red and Gold Table

"Bye Ginny" Hermione called as her red-haired friend ran off to charms, as the Golden Trio made their way to the dungeons for potions. 'Why do we always get potions first thing on Monday mornings?' Hermione thought. 'Oh well.'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat next to each other and were talking about their summers when Snape walked in and the whole room fell silent.

"This year," Snape began "You will have a potions partner that will last the entire year. Since only a handful of students stuck with potions this long, this is what we will be doing. Now listen up for you partners."

"Potter, Parkinson" Snape began. Ron and Hermione gave Harry sympathetic looks as he moves next to Pansy.

"Longbottom, Goyle" Snape continued.

"Weasley, Zabini"

"Malfoy, Granger"

After all the students had moved to be with their partners, Snape flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. 'The Ployjuice Potion,' Hermione thought 'this should be simple.'

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"What?" her whispered back.

"I made this in second year, just let me do it, to get us the points, here go get these ingredients please." Hermione said even more quietly, handing him a piece of parchment.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Draco mumbled going to get the ingredients.

Hermione set to work with the potion and when Draco got back she told him exactly what to cut up and how. They finished half an hour before the class was over, and they both sat silently waiting for Snape to dismiss them. Finally, Snape said to bring him a vial of your potion and to leave. Draco took the vial to Snape while Hermione cleaned up. After they both left, not knowing they were about to meet up in Dumbledore's office.

Main Hallway

In front of the Great Hall Hermione met up with Ginny, and they both made their way to Dumbledore's office talking about their first lesson of the day. When they reached the stone gargoyle they started to guess sweets.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans?" Hermione tired. No luck

"Canary Crèmes" Ginny said. Nope

"Lemon Drops?" No again.

"How about, um, Sugar quills?" Nada

"Kit Kat" Hermione said. Yes, they opened. As they climbed the stairs Ginny asked what Kit Kat's were and Hermione explained them being a muggle candy. At the top of the stairs, Ginny knocked on the door and waited for the "Enter" from Dumbledore.

"Enter" Ginny and Hermione opened the door and went in.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

"So you know why I am here then, professor?" Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Yes," Dumbledore said "I assume it is about your adoption." At the nod of the young girl's head he continued "Yes, I know who your real family is. I can call them here right now, if you wish. Your brother is actually on his way to my office right now, to ask me about you. No, he does not know that you in particular are his sister but he was hoping I would know who was." At these words a knock came at the door and after being given permission in walked Blaise and Draco. They both stopped at the sight of Hermione and Ginny.

"Welcome boys," The headmaster said. "Please sit I have something to discuss with all of you."

The boys sat.

Dumbledore continued "Mister Zabini, Miss Granger here is what you have been looking for. I was about to call your mother to come and meet her. I-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"What about my father, sir?"

"Sir, may I tell her please?" Blaise asked softly.

Dumbledore nodded and Blaise went on. "Our father was a supporter of Voldemort and was killed in the final battle. He was the reason we had to give you up. My, excuse me, our mother didn't want you to be handed over to the Dark Lord, like our father intended. Does she know her real name yet, sir?" Blaise finished turning back to the old wizard. "No, I was about to tell her but you can." He answered with that twinkle still in his eye.

"Your real name is Kallie Robyn Zabini. It means bright-eyed beauty with famous intelligence. I see mother did a great job picking out your name." Blaise said with tears in his eyes and a mile on his face.

Dumbledore said, "Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, can I ask the two of you to leave please? I want them to be alone for Kallie to meet her mother for the first time. The two shocked students left as Hermione ran and hugged Blaise for the first time. Blaise looked shocked for a moment and then noticing the tears rolling down her face, hugged her back and told her it would be okay.

When Hermione pulled back, she said

"Sir, can you call our mother now?"

"Absolutely, Miss Zabini." He walked over to the fireplace and when he pulled back the flames turned green again and out stepped a beautiful tall skinny black-haired women with stunning blue eyes. She seemed a little confused and Hermione guessed Dumbledore hadn't told her why he needed her. Blaise ran to his mother and hugged her. Then he whispered something in her ear. Her eyes got wide, and tears started to go down her face. She slowly walked towards Hermione and" whispered,

"Kallie." Ms. Zabini gave her long lost daughter a giant hug. When she pulled back Hermione asked something.

"Can you take the glamour charms off early?" Hermione looked up to see the smile on her mother's face. When she nodded, Hermione smiled back. Ms. Zabini pulled out her wand and said something in Latin. Then she conjured up a mirror to let Hermione look at herself.

Hermione, to say the least was stunned. She had grown to a new height of 5'6 and had straight black hair that went to her butt. Her bust had grown about two sizes (remember Hermione granger was not supposed to have that big of a bust. Kallie's are about a B cup. Maybe, just maybe a C.), and her eyes, oh her beautiful eyes, they were just like her name said. They were a bright stunning blue, with the perfect lashes. Her clothes were of course now too short, but Dumbledore soon fixed that problem by saying

"Why don't the three of you take the day off and go shopping. You can get to know each other and Kallie here is in need of some new clothes." Hermione and Caroline Zabini eyes brightened and Blaise inwardly groaned.

A/N. There is Chapter 4. Now remember the question: On what floor is, the head dorms located? Leave your answer in a review. I will try and post chapter 5 soon.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here is chapter Five!! I hope y'all enjoy! I am working hard on this fic!

FROM HERE ON OUT, HERMIONE IS GOING BY KALLIE.

Thanks to the only person, so far that has entered the contest. They were off by one floor. So please it is still open!

HappeeGoLuckee-Congrats!!

Thanks to all the reviewers!!!!

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Kallie and her mother were so excited. They decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch before shopping which Blaise was happy about because he was apparently hungry. At lunch Ms. Zabini was getting to know her daughter better.

"So Kallie, tell me all about your life before you found out you were adopted." Carolina Zabini began.

"Ok," Kallie took a deep breathe "Well, my adoptive parents were dentists. I say were because they were killed by Voldemort trying to get to my best friend Harry Potter. I am in Gryffindor and the top of our class. I want to grow up and be an arour. My other best friends are Ron and Ginny Weasley. I an Head Girl this year, I was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. I helped Harry defeat Voldemort, and have been on so many adventures with him, I can barely count." Kallie went on to discuss the sorcerer's stone in first year, chamber of secrets in second year, Sirus in third year, triwizard tournament in 4th, department of mysteries in 5th year, and finally the Last Battle in 6th year. When she was finished her mother could barley speak. Finally,

"Wow, I didn't know you and Potter had done all that." Blaise said, slightly in awe.

"Well we didn't exactly flaunt our rule breaking." Kallie replied calmly. "But shouldn't we be getting shopping? I mean we only have a few hours."

"Yes, yes of course, dear." Ms. Zabini got up, paid Tom, and they were off.

"Now Kallie dear, don't worry about prices, the Zabini's are quite rich. Just pick out things you like."

Kallie was thinking that she should get the type of clothes she would wear during the summer. Not the baggy ones she usually got for school, new me, new look.

"Thanks mum. Can we go in that store over there that sells muggle clothes? I was going to enter the talent show and I need a new out fit." Kallie asked. At her mother's nod, she ran off to the store (Aerowizard) and started to grab almost every outfit off the racks. Blaise and his mother just laughed and followed Kallie to the dressing rooms.

After many hours of rigorous shopping, Kallie had a completely new wardrobe. She had gotten 20 tops, 4 jeans, 7 mini skirts, 3 capris, 5 robes, 2 dress robes, 3 dresses, and 18 pairs of shoes. She had also gotten a brown speckled owl, which she named Cinnamon as a welcome home/17th birthday present.

She could not wait to get back to Hogwarts and show Ginny. When the trio flooed to Dumbledore's office, Kallie asked him if he could announce at dinner her new identity. Of course, he said yes. Kallie and Blaise said goodbye to their mother, and left to go back to their rooms.

When they got back, Blaise went in first and called in Ginny and Draco. After they were both down there he said "Presenting Kallie Robyn Zabini, formally known as Hermione Jane Granger." And with that Kallie walked in. Ginny fainted and Draco was catching flies again. Kallie laughed and went to revive Ginny. Blaise has a little chat with Mr. I love to catch flies.

"Draco, you're my best friend, but she's my sister. If you even THINK about touching her, you will NEVER be able to provide an heir, capuche?" Blaise whispered. Draco gulped and nodded.

Kallie and Ginny came back into the common room. Blaise and Draco turned around. Blaise stuck his elbow out to Ginny and said "Shall we walk to dinner, milady?" Ginny giggled and nodded, taking his arm and walking out of the portrait hole.

Draco, doing the same thing as Blaise, said to Kallie "Shall we?"

"Why of course kind gent." Kallie took his arm and the laughed the whole way to the great hall.

Dinner

When Ginny and Kallie got to the great hall, all the boys began asking Ginny who her pretty little friend was. Some went even far enough to flirt with Kallie. Kallie just laughed and turned to Dumbledore and winked. He nodded and stood up. Silence fell across the hall.

"Good evening. I have seen that some of you have noticed a new student sitting at the Gryffindor table." At this, all heads turned to the red and gold table. "She really isn't new at all. One of our students has recently found out that she was adopted and had glamour charms put on her at birth. Without further adieu, I would like to introduce our head girl Miss Kallie Robyn Zabini, formally known as Miss Hermione Jane Granger." Gasps could be heard through out the entire hall. Harry and Ron jumped up and started screaming at Kallie.

"HARRY! RON! Stop yelling right now. I only caught some of what you said but I cannot believe you think I would change because of me being adopted! I am still your best friend. I am still that one that helped you defeat Voldemort last year. I look different and I have a different name but** I** am not different! I can't believe you!"

Kallie was now screaming and standing up. Everyone in the great hall had turned to look at her.

"But Mione-" Ron began.

"Kallie, my name is Kallie, Ron," Kallie shot back, anger evident in her eyes.

"Ok, How can you expect us to think you're the same person if you are related to that, that, that slytherin death eater!" The hall gasped and Ron immediately put his hands across his mouth, fear racing through his eyes. Blaise and Draco jumped up and ran to the Gryffindor table. Draco got there just in time to catch Kallie as she almost fell onto the floor crying. The hall was dead silent as Blaise calmly walked over to Ron and aimed his wand at his throat.

"What do you think you are dong? Your best friend happens to be my twin sister and you just made her cry. I haven't seen her in almost 17 years. If I were you I would watch my back." Blaise said in a deadly whisper. He flicked his wand back into his pocket and walked over to Ginny, Kallie and Draco. He pulled his sister into a hug and led her back to their common room. Draco and Ginny following at their heels.

As soon as the four students were out of the hall, whispers erupted everywhere. Harry turned to Ron and said,

"Can you be a bigger idiot, Ron? I mean come on! You called our best friend's brother a death eater. I cannot even talk to you right now. I have to go find Mio-Kallie."

Harry ran up to the head dorms and stopped when he saw the portrait. He whispers "the Maurders? What are they doing here?" Suddenly the portrait swung open, since Harry had said the password. Harry rushed in to find Draco, Blaise and Ginny trying to comfort Kallie on the couch. Draco got up and walked over to Harry, dragging him into the kitchen.

"How did you get in here Potter?" Draco said angrily.

"I don't know. I was about to knock when I said 'what are the Maurders doing here' and the portrait swung open." Harry answered calmly.

"Maurders is the password, anyways, what do you want? I don't think Kallie really wants to talk to you right now." Draco said.

"I wanted to apologizes to her. I wanted to tell her that Ron was being a git, that I didn't feel like that. I wanted her to know that I don't think she is different. I need to tell her I still want to be friends." Harry said, tears almost coming to his eyes.

Draco sighed and brought Harry back into the living room.

Kneeling by the couch Draco puts his hand on Kallie's back and says softly "Kallie, Harry wants to tell you something. Will you let him talk to you?" She silently nodded and looked up.

"Mio-Kallie, I'm sorry. I do not think any of the stuff Ron said is true. I still want to be your friend. Please forgive me Kallie." Harry looked at the girl with pleading evident in his eyes.

"Of course Harry, I forgive you. Now Ron on the other hand…" Kallie let her voice trail off and her and Harry started laughing.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Ginny said, sadness filing her eyes.

"OK Gin," Harry led her out of the common room. Blaise followed her with his eyes. He looked at Draco and Kallie "She's gonna break up with him. I can't believe she would actually break up with him." Blaise said softly.

A/N, The break up scene will be at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!!!!

Don't forget the question! Please review! I will try and post soon!!

OH and more Draco/Kallie next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N and here's Chapter six!!!

Congrats to **Abbryanna **for getting the correct floor! I am still taking answers to the question.

Disclaimer-Y'all know the drill

Chapter 6

Ginny led Harry to the room of requirement. She walked back and forth three times until a door appeared. She silently led Harry onto one of the couches and said "Harry," she began "Harry, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I just don't love you like that, your like a brother to me. I don't want to lose that. I still want to be friends with you. Please don't be mad Harry." Ginny had tears streaming down her face by now.

Harry sighed and pulled Ginny into a hug. "Shh don't cry. It's all gonna be okay. I have expected this for a long time now. I'm not mad, and your like the sister I never had. Of course I'll still be friends with you. Don't worry Gin, it's alright. I need to ask you something though."

Ginny gave a small smile and nodded.

"Who is he?" Harry asked staring straight into her eyes.

Ginny looked quite confused.

"Come on Gin, I' m not Ron," Ginny laughed at this but Harry kept going "who's the other guy?"

Ginny's smile faded and she looked down. "Oh Ginny, I won't be mad, just tell me." Harry gave her another hug.

"Blaise" she said almost so Harry didn't hear it.

Harry let out the breathe he was holding. "That's good. I thought it was Draco. Blaise is better, much better."

"Draco?" Ginny laughed out loud at this "nope that's Her-Kallie."

Harry sat back down beside Ginny. "Really? She told you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but it is very obvious. He likes her back too, he's really changed since the war. You should give him a chance Harry."

"Okay, but only for you Ginny. Now how should we get Ma-Draco and Kallie together?" Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Ginny laughed and smiled evilly.

Back in Head's Dorm

"Hey Draco, I need to talk to you for a minute." Blaise said a few minuets after Harry and Ginny left.

"Ok, Kallie will you be okay for a few minuets?" Kallie nodded her head.

Draco got up and followed Blaise into their bedroom. Once inside Blaise cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Draco, remember our little 'chat' from early?" Blaise began, Draco gulped and nodded. "Forget about it. My sis likes you, a lot, and you like her. I haven't seen you look at a girl like that in a long time. I don't want you to not go for Kallie, because of something I said. She really likes you man."

Draco stared at his best friend with wide eyes, and then smiled and laughed. "I think I know the perfect way to ask her out too. Now let's go tell Kallie it's time for bed. Tomorrow is a big day for the two of you, turning 17 and everything!"

Blaise and Draco were laughing as they walked out of their bedroom to see Ginny and Kallie laughing (also) on the couch. When the two boys walked in, the two girls got up and walked to the bedroom, yelling "g'night" behind them. So, Draco and Blaise turned and walked back to their room.

September 7th (Zabini Twins birthday)

The next morning Kallie was woken up by Ginny screaming at her.

"Kallie! Kallie! Get up! It is your birthday! You have presents! Get up, Kallie!" Ginny squealed. Kallie shot out of bed and ran to her presents. She started pulling paper and ribbons off. She opened the present from Blaise first.

Blaise had gotten Kallie a bunch of books. They had all been about twins. One was entitles "Twin Telepathy: How to use it." He has attached a note saying, "All Zabini twins have had telepathy in the past, but had to learn how to use it before it showed up! Let's try it! Love, Blaise"

Her mother had gotten her an electric guitar and amp. Kallie was surprised; she had not told her mum that she played. The guitar was her favorite color, Pink, with black strings and a black neck. It was gorgeous. There was also a note from her mother "Kallie, I had a reliable source tell me you played, use this in the talent show. Loves, Mother" Kallie smiled and put the guitar down on the side and moved onto the other presents.

Harry and Ron had sent her Honeydukes chocolate and a few books. Ginny had gotten her a journal that said, Kallie Robyn Zabini, in Gold across the front, with a few quills. One present was not signed. A gold charm bracelet that matched her necklace. It has suns all around it. Hagrid had gotten Kallie a home baked cake and a book entitled "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them." When she finished all the presents, Kallie couldn't help but feel a little sad, because there wasn't anything from Draco, 'Oh well,' Kallie sighed and got up to go check on Blaise and Draco (after cleaning up, of course).

In the boy's room, Blaise was doing the same as Kallie. Paper and Ribbon was flying everywhere. Kallie had gotten Blaise a new broom. It was not the fastest on the market, but it was faster then his old one. It was Starlight 2816. The starlight's had come out after the war. Blaise smiled and remembered the other part of his present to Kallie; teach her to fly.

His mum had gotten him a new pair of quiditch goggles and gloves made from dragon hide. Ginny had gotten him a journal also that read "Blaise Excalibur Zabini" in silver across the front. Draco had gotten him a book about chaser moves (that is what Blaise played on the Quidditch team). Blaise smiled and looked up to see Ginny and Kallie standing in the doorway. Draco noticed Kallie was wearing a new bracelet. Ginny broke the happy silence by saying "Let's go down to breakfast."

The four teens went down to the great hall, laughing and talking about all the new presents.

At Breakfast

Kallie and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table, as usual, when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone! I am going to read off the people who are signed up for the talent show. It will be the night before Halloween at 7 o'clock. The performers need to come at 1 o'clock that afternoon for a dress rehearsal. Everyone will be free of classes that Friday. Now here are the performers.

"Hannah Abbot"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Kallie Zabini"

"Lavender Brown"

"Parvarti Patil"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Thank you. Have a good day everyone."

Everyone went back to eating and then went off to their classes.

Week Later in Head Dorms

"So, Ginny, you never told me what you and Harry talked about that night Dumbledore told everyone about me being adopted." Kallie asked one night.

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "Ibrokeupwithhimforanotherguy."

"Sorry, Gin, didn't catch that." Kallie smiled, she knew what had happened.

"I broke up with him for another guy." Ginny said more slowly this time.

"Oh, and who might this guy be then?" Kallie had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Blaise" Ginny said staring straight into her friends eyes.

Kallie laughed, and Ginny looked confused "you aren't mad?"

"Mad, no. I have seen the way Blaise looks at you, he likes you too. Then the way he looked when you left and he told Draco and me that you were going to break up with Harry, he looked like he could not believe you were doing it for him. I knew what happened; I just wanted you to tell me." Kallie said to her very surprised friend.

Ginny and Kallie had a "girl talk" for the rest of the night.

Blaise and Draco were at that time discussing how they were going to get their girls. They both had a pretty good idea.

A/N. OK. So there is chapter 6. I know how Draco is going to get Kallie but I need suggestions for Blaise and Ginny. Please help by leaving a review. And the question is still open: what floor is the head dorms located?

Thanks!

Review!


	7. Author's Note 1SORRY!

A/N. I am sorry, I had a little problems with my reviews. I have apparently made a mistake in the contest. I am truly sorry If I sent a reply to your review saying you had it wrong, I just relized I misread a lot of them. Here are the actual people who deserves congrats:

**Bella1992**

**HappeeGoLuckee**

Congrats, to those who got the correct answer. I am again truly sorry for the mix-up!

I am working on chapter 7 as I post this author's note. Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 7Talent Show Part 1

A/N. Again sorry about the mix-up. I am now going to make this a really good chapter to make up for it. There is going to be another question at the end of this chapter. Oh and I will give credit to the singers and their songs in the next chapter's author note.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, not even the songs.

Chapter 7- Talent Show

The next weeks went by slowly. Kallie and Draco were fretting badly about the talent show. Draco had a completely different reason and Kallie's was just nerves. Ginny and Blaise thought it was hilarious. Ginny and Blaise had already picked out their songs. Draco was still trying to find one, while Kallie had to pick from three. The only thing interesting that happened in the weeks between the twin's birthday and the talent show was a little chat Harry had with Draco.

_Flashback (Draco's PoV)_

_Harry walked in to our common room, and looked around before turning to me and saying "Draco, we need to talk." _

_I got up and walked over to him, I had been expecting this. Ever since I became friends with Kallie I have been waiting for the time when her body guards come and talk to me._

"_It's about Blaise and Ginny." Harry said simply. "Are they here?"_

"_No, they left here with Kallie, something about shopping. I was going to work on my act for the talent show today. What about them?" I asked looking confused._

"_Ginny broke up with me because she likes Blaise. I know Blaise likes her too, I can tell." Harry looked at Draco and at the nod of his head continued, "I think we should get them together. I had an idea."_

_Harry and I talked about our plan for a couple of hours before Kallie, Blaise, and Ginny came home._

_End of Flashback_

**Still Draco's PoV**

The plan was supposed to take place the night after the talent show. Harry and I are going to invite Blaise, Ginny, Luna, and Kallie to play a little game of truth or dare. He he, aren't we evil?

**Author's PoV**

Finally, the morning of the talent show arrived. Kallie and Ginny did not go down to breakfast. They were too busy getting ready for the dress rehearsal. Not only did they have to get dressed, do their make-up, and do their hair, they had to put concealment charms on it all, so no one would see it before that night. Kallie had finally decided on a song, and Ginny was practicing hers.

The girls were finally ready at 12:45 and made their way to the great hall. Everyone that was not in the Talent Show have to go to Hogsmede that day, so no one would see the show early.

At the dress rehearsal, everyone practiced their parts on a stage Dumbledore had conjured and after about an hour he told everyone to go back to their common rooms and wait for dinner, the talent show will be after the feast.

Dinner

Kallie and Ginny sat down at Gryffindor table and just stared at the food.

"Come on Kallie, what do you always tell me before Quidditch games?" Harry said, poking fun at his friend.

"Bite me!" Kallie shot back angrily. "Oh, I am sorry Harry. It's just nerves. I didn't mean to snap at you." She said soon after realizing her mistake.

"It's ok, Kal. I was just kidding."

Kallie and Ginny sat at the table in silence until Dumbledore stood up and told all the performers to go in the back room and get ready, while everyone else was supposed to go out in the hall, for him to change the Great Hall in to the stage.

After about 20 minuets, Kallie and Ginny were ready just as Dumbledore was calling the first act to the stage, Hannah Abbot.

"Attention Students! Our first act is Miss. Hannah Abbot. She will be playing the flute."

A very nervous Hufflepuff walked on stage carrying a bright silver flute, music stand, and piece of sheet music. She was wearing a simple black skirt with a light pink polo shirt tucked in, she had a black belt on and black shoes with tights. Hannah set up the stand, placed her music on it, put the flute to her mouth and began to play a nice arrangement of " My Favorite Things" from the sound of music.

At the end of the song everyone clapped politely and Dumbledore stood to announce the next act.

"Thank you Miss. Abbot, that was lovely. Out next performer is Miss. Luna Lovegood. Please welcome her to the stage." Everyone clapped very softly, all wondering the same thing 'what is SHE going to do?' (A/n. I was wondering too, until about 5 seconds before I typed this paragraph. Lol)

Luna walked on stage wearing bright green pants with a white blouse. She had on her radish earrings and bottle cap necklace. She went up to the microphone and began.

"Tonight I will be doing impressions for you. Let's see if you can guess who all I am doing. When I stop just shout it out. Here I go…"

In a snake like voice Luna said "Time to meet your mudblood mother, Potter."

"Voldemort, I heard him say that, what, 7 times." Harry called from a chair to the left of the stage.

"Yes, I knew you would get that one. Okay, here's another one."

"Herm-my-oh-ninny, I vove you. Pvease come visit ve in Voulgaria and vatch me play Quidditch." Luna said in a thick Bulgarian accent.

This time about four boys called out, "Viktor Krum" before Luna moved on to her last impression.

"This will be my last impression for tonight. I hope you all enjoyed them."

Luna took a deep breathe before "hem hem, Professor, if I may interrupt, for a tweensy bit."

"UMBRIDGE!" Everyone in third year and above shouted and started laughing because Luna did such a good impression of their beloved High inquisitor.

"Thanks." Luna said and walked off stage, people still laughing. Dumbledore was still chuckling when he came back on stage.

"Thank you Miss. Lovegood for those great impressions. Our next act will be Miss. Lavender Brown singing a lovely song. Miss. Brown," Dumbledore said before backing off stage.

Lavender walked on stage wearing tight skinny jeans from a muggle shop, Hollister, and a skin tight polo in red from another muggle shop, Abercrombie & Fitch. She wore flip-flops from Rainbow that were a light tan. Her toenails were painted the same color as her shirt. Her hair was straight and she had on a little gold sparkly eye shadow.

She got up to the mike and signaled for the music to start.

"Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be: 

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts 

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go: 

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar: 

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular 

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh! 

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!"

When Lavender was finished a lot of the guys wolf-whistled, including Ron, who immediately turned bright red. She walked off stage blushing, along with Ron.

Once again, Dumbledore came on stage.

"Another wonderful performance Miss. Brown. Our next act will be Miss. Parvarti Patil, please give her a welcome." Dumbledore left the stage as Parvarti took the stage in a light pink leotard, tights, and small tutu. She also wore ballet slippers.

When she got to center stage, she also signaled for the music to start. After a slow 8 counts she started to dance Swan Lake. (A/N. I used to take dance for about 4 years, but I do not remember any of it. So just, picture it in your head, please, unless you have seen the play before. Lol)

Parvarti glided off stage as once again, Dumbledore walked on stage. Our next act will be Miss. Ginny Weasley."

Ginny walked on stage wearing a short jean skirt, a white tank top, with a brown one underneath. She also had on rainbows; except hers were a dark brown and her toes had a American manicure on them. Her hair, also, was straight flowing down her back. She wore only make-up on her eyes, to show off her freckles. The simple outfit made Ginny look stunning, it really showed off her figure.

Ginny walked to center stage and grabbed the mike.

"This song goes out to that someone; I hope they know who they are." She began to sing.

"I'm sittin' in the window of a street cafe  
Watchin' you walking by each day,  
It seems that you always wanna look my way  
Hey, you can't deny, boy,   
You're such a shy boy. 

So good looking you seem to be  
But you're too tongue-tied to say hi to me,  
You could make it happen so easily  
Woah, I'll tell you why boy,  
'Cos I'm looking for a shy boy 

Most guys advertise   
By making eyes and telling lies  
If you only knew,  
You could make your dreams come true  
All you gotta do is ask me to 

If this was a quiz on a TV show  
And the prize was a guy who would love me so   
Whatever they ask, the answer I know  
Hey, my reply boy  
Is gimme a shy boy. 

Most guys advertise   
By making eyes and telling lies  
If you only knew  
You could make your dreams come true  
All you gotta do is ask me to 

Some guys act a bit too sure  
And maybe you're thinkin' that less is more  
But Honey, you still gotta knock on my door  
Hey, just try boy,  
And you could be my boy 

I'll tell you why boy  
I'm looking for a shy boy,  
Just try boy, you're such a shy boy"

Ginny finished her song and gave a wink in Blaise's direction, which had come out from back stage to watch her performance. Blaise just blushed and watched Ginny walk off stage clapping and cheering with everyone else.

A/N I am going to pick back up with the talent show in chapter 8. I will try to post that later. Please review. I still need to think of a song for Draco and something for Kallie and Blaise to do. I think Kallie is going to sing and play the guitar while Draco sings and plays the drums.

If anyone has suggestions please let me know. Thanks, oh and here is the new question: Name the two songs and who sings them. Also, do not forget the other question: What floor are the head dorms are located?

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Here is the rest of the Talent Show**

Congrats, to **maewen.leanne** for guessing the song Lavender did in Chapter 7 correctly.

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even the songs.**

Chapter 8-Talent Show Part 2

Dumbledore walked on stage to announce the next act.

"Yes, great performance Miss Weasley. Now, our next act is Mr. Blaise Zabini." Dumbledore clapped along with everyone else as Blaise walked on stage, dressed in all black. He had black pants on, a black shirt, black belt, black shoes, and with his black hair, it looked very mysterious.

Draco sat in the audience to watch his friend's act. As of a few minuets ago, Blaise still did not know what he was going to do. Draco was curious. Blaise got a few steps away from the mike and pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket. Closing the gap between him and the mike, he began.

"I don't know who I am

You change the way I act

I try and hide it

It never does me any good.

I am running from my heart

I should listen to it, maybe.

But what it's asking

Me to do, is just so hard

To forget years of hate

And accept this love

I don't know if I have it in me

But maybe way down deep

In the inside of me,

The part you can see

The part of me I don't know

All to well

The part I wish I could show

That is what I'm doin' now

Looking down deep

For that part of me

The part of me

I know you can see

The part of me

The part of me

Part of me

The part of me I wish I could show"

Blaise looked down when he finished reading the poem from the piece of crumpled parchment. He looked, embarrassed, but once Ginny started clapping and everyone else joined in giving him the loudest clap anyone had gotten so far that night, he smiled. When Blaise looked a Ginny she had tears streaming down her face, and a smile plastered on her lips. Blaise walked off stage with the same smile as Ginny.

Dumbledore got back on stage and after congratulating, Blaise introduced the next act, one Draco Malfoy. When Draco walked on stage, he looked as nervous as hell. He was wearing simple black pants, with a black belt and black shoes. His shirt was surprisingly a light blue. His hair was un-gelled and fell over his eyes, giving him that sexy rock star look. With him, he pushed, a green and black drum set. Once the blonde and the drums reached the middle of the stage he sat and took a few deep breathes. Then pulling the mike towards him he started to play a soft steady beat. After four counts the beat got faster, he looked as if he was letting all of his emotions into that drum. The now fast rhythm was still soft enough to hear Draco's voice as he began to sing.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
into my lover's arms  
this much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
that led me straight to you 

That God blessed the broken road  
that led me straight to you."

When Draco finished singing and playing, cheers erupted throughout the entire hall. He slowly got up and walked in front of his drums with the mike. When everyone had quieted down, he began to speak.

"I am glad you enjoyed my song. I would like to dedicate that song to one Kallie Zabini. Now I have something to ask…Kallie Robyn Zabini, Will you be my girlfriend?" he took a deep breathe and stared into Kallie's eyes. She had tears running freely down her face. She started to slowly nod her head and her slow nod soon turned into a vigorous nodding movement. Draco smiled put the mike down and jumped off stage and ran to Kallie.

By this point Snape had gotten on stage and rolled the drums off. Dumbledore was back at the mike and calling Kallie on stage for her act.

Slowly Kallie made her way to the stage quickly changing her mind about what song she was going to sing, and taking her concealment charms off. Kallie was wearing a mini skirt that was light pink corduroy with a light blue shirt from Aerowizard. It had white polka dots and a faded 1987 across the chest. She was wearing pink rainbows, the same color as her skirt and her toes were painted to match her shirt. Her hair cascaded down her back in light waves. She wore light make-up, which accented her eyes. Her hair was slightly pulled back with a pink butterfly clip on the left side. She grabbed her guitar (remember it matches her outfit) and walked on stage, to a gasp from the entire student body. She started to plat the guitar softly and then getting louder and faster. When back up voices started.

(A/n. back up voices in bold, Kallie in regular)

"**Can't help it  
the girl can't help it  
the girl can't help it  
the girl can't help it"**

"First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you"

"**Can't help it  
the girl can't help it  
the girl can't help it  
the girl can't help it"**

"Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve,  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm goin down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you"

"**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
The girl can't help it"**

_**Instrumental Guitar solo (I added this part; this is where the singer speaks.)**_

"**Can't help it  
the girl can't help it  
the girl can't help it  
the girl can't help it"**

"You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you

So in love with you  
So in love with you"

Kallie finished the song a little out of breath. The applause she got, could have given Draco's or Blaise's a run for its money. She smiled and carried her guitar off stage, as Dumbledore walked on to stage, for the final time that night.

"Thank you to all who performed tonight. It was a wonderful performance. I would like to announce that a Christmas Ball will be held on Christmas Eve for 4th years and above. Younger students may come if invited by an older student. There will also be a Hogsmede day the weekend before the dance, for shopping. That is all. Good Night." Dumbledore smiled and walked off stage.

Harry winked at Draco and he walked over.

"Hey guys," Draco said to the group (Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Kallie) "Why don't we go back to the head dorms and play truth or dare? You all can spend the night, I already talked to Dumbledore."

At the nod of everyone's head, they all turned and walked up to the tower.

**A/N. There is the rest of the talent show. I hope you all liked it. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Truth or dare in the next chapter. The questions remain if anyone can name ANY of the songs and their singer or tell me what floor the head dorms are on, just leave me a review and I will give you credit.**

**Thanks! Please review!**


	10. Truth or Dare

**A/N. Congrats, to the people who got the songs right.**

**Bella1992****-Ginny and Lavender's songs**

**HappeeGoLuckee-****Ginny and Lavender's songs**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, as I said I will give credit to songwriters in later chapter, after I close the guessing thing is over.**

Chapter 9-Truth or Dare

When the six students got back to the head's tower, the all sat in a circle in the common room. Kallie went to the kitchen to get a bottle while Draco explained the rules to everyone that did not know. When Kallie got back, she put a spell on the bottle that made people tell the truth and make them have to do the dare. Harry volunteered to go first, and spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny.

'Hm,' Harry though. 'I could make this work with the plan.' "So, Ginny, truth or dare?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to write a love letter to Professor Snape, sign it with your real name, and send it." Harry said, eliminating any loopholes.

"Okay, get me some parchment." Ginny replied with a big fake innocent smile.

**When Harry got back with the parchment Ginny sat down and wrote the letter.**

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**I love the way your hair looks, so greasy and dirty. I love the way you always dress in black. You dark manor turns me on. I love you.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

Ginny went and got Kallie's owl and wrote "Mother" on the outside and sent it off. Harry looked at her weird.

"I said to Snape!" Harry yelled.

"No, you said I had to write it to Snape, and send it, you never said who I had to SEND it too." Ginny calmly yelled back. They both say back down and Ginny spun the bottle. It landed on Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Okay, Luna, who do you have a crush on?" Ginny asked a knowing look in her eyes.

"Harry" Luna said without missing a beat, not even blushing, just staring straight at Ginny.

Harry blushed the color of Ron's hair while Luna spun the bottle, which landed on Kallie.

"Kallie, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare I guess." Kallie replied nervously.

"I dare you to kiss Draco for a full 3 minuets." Luna was staring off into space as she told Kallie her dare.

"OK, I guess." Kallie was looking at Luna strangely, as she walked over to Draco and sat on his lap. When she pressed her lips to his, they surprisingly tasted like chicken. But none the less it was her first kiss, and she couldn't of imagined it any better. His lips were so soft and they soon were not aware of the time that had gone by until Blaise stood up, pulled Draco off Kallie, and yelled, "THAT'S MY SISTER!"

"Sorry" Draco mumbled, blushing.

Kallie returned to her seat and spun the bottle, it landed on Draco.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Kallie asked.

"Dare." Draco said smoothly.

"I dare you to take me to the Christmas Ball." Kallie said, smiling.

"Not a problem sweetie." Draco said sweetly. Draco then spun the bottle and it landed on Blaise. 'Ooh now time for some fun!' Draco though.

"Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess." Blaise answered seeing the evil glint in his blonde best friend's eyes.

"Okay, Blaise. What was the true meaning behind your poem tonight?"

Blaise blushed three times darker then all of the Wesley's hair put together.

"I don't know really, it just came to me." Blaise lied through his teeth. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Blaise was standing in a pink cotton farm dress, similar to Little Bo Peep's, with a white hooky staff thing. Everyone immediately started laughing; Blaise looked at his sister for an explanation.

"Well you were obviously lying. The only way to get it off is to tell us the truth." Kallie said simply.

"Okay, fine! I was talking about Ginny and the way I know she sees me, but I can't see myself. She's too good for me, although I have loved her for the past year and a half." Blaise shouted.

Everyone was dead silent. Ginny looked at Blaise wide eyed. She got up, walked over to Blaise and whispered,

"I love you too." And kissed him full on the lips.

After that, truth or dare got VERY boring. So soon, everyone just went to bed.

**A/N. There is truth or dare. I know that was a little shorter then most of my chapters, but I needed to stop it there or else my next chapter will not work. I will try to post the next one tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to all who are reviewing! Here are the people who answered the questions correctly.**

**Bella1992-****Draco and Kallie's Songs**

**ClumsyElf**- **Draco's song**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

Chapter 10- Regular Day

The weekend after the talent show went by slowly. Blaise and Ginny got together and so did Harry and Luna. However, Monday morning brought on a completely new day.

Of course they all had potions first (Luna and Ginny had Charms). What a lovely way to start your week right? Haha, not! So, as the seventh years trudged their way to the dungeons they couldn't help but think about their DADA lesson that afternoon. Their first two months of classes with Professor Hodges was great.

_FLASHBACK!_

_The second Monday back at school, (Kallie had missed the first one to go shopping with her mother) was always a joy to Kallie, well she liked all Mondays. After lunch she made her way to the DADA room, she had not been in a lesson with their new professor and she was very eager. When they walked in the desks were packed up against the wall. Amanda, as she liked to be called, asked everyone to please sit in a circle. When everyone was situated, she began the lesson._

"_Hello, today we will be doing this muggle thing I am rather fond of. It is called a Socratic Seminar. There will be no need to raise your hands; you must speak into the silence. I will start us off with a question today: What do you feel was Voldemort's reasoning behind what he did, if he had any at all?" There was silence before Harry started to speak._

"_I spent a lot of time in Voldemort's company, and I learned a lot about him. I think that he had some good in him, he just had more reasons to be evil. I don 't think having reasons make what he did any better, but he lost his parents before he was born, then he had a hard childhood, and when he got to Hogwarts and people were starting to look up to him, I think it all went to his head. Voldemort was in an orphanage his whole life. The kids there hated him, and everyone that came to adopt didn't want an older kid, so the longer he was there, the less chance he had of giving out." Harry looked nervous while he spoke, not a lot of people knew all that about Voldemort._

_The next person to speak was Blaise. "I didn't spend very much time WITH Voldemort, but I heard a lot about him because my father was a death-eater. Very few people knew this, but Voldemort once had a heart. He wasn't Voldemort then, he was Tom Riddle, and while he was at school, he fell in love with my mother's sister. During school my aunt didn't pick him, she chose a muggleborn, and then when they all left Hogwarts, my aunt left the wizarding world for good and has lived as a muggle ever since. That's why Voldemort grew to hate muggles and muggleborns. Just like Harry said, this doesn't make it right, what he did, but it gives it more meaning, I think." Blaise finished._

_Professor Hodges spoke next "Wow, I didn't think you all were going to be this good at this on the first day. We have run out of time but we will pick this up at the next lesson." Everyone one got up and left, still trying to process what Blaise had just told everyone._

_End of FLASHBACK!_

As Kallie remembered that day, she couldn't help but smile. DADA had become everyone's favorite lessons. Once a week they would do Socratic seminars and on the other days they met, they would practice much as the DA did. Amanda was not a professor that liked bookwork or homework. She was all for the practical approach. Before the group knew it, they were at potions.

Lunch

At lunch while Kallie, Ginny, and Harry were eating all eating happily but over at the Slytherin table Draco had just gotten a note from his mother.

_Dear Draco,_

_How is your school year going? I hope you are doing well. I have just found some of your father's papers and there was something there I should tell you a bout. When you were born, you father and Mr. Zabini made an agreement that before you turn 18, you must marry Kallie Zabini and by the time you both are 20, must have produced and heir. With the recent arrival of Kallie, I need you to inform her of this. I hope that she will not object. Since you don't turn 17 until December 5, we have a little time before the wedding. _

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco got up walked over to Blaise and thrust the letter in his face. As Blaise was reading, his eyes got wide, then wider, and as soon as Draco thought they were going to pop out Blaise looked up, "We have to tell her." He said.

So the two Slytherins walked over to the Gryffindor table and went to Kallie.

"We need to talk, now." Blaise told her, his look telling her not to object.

"Ok, bye guys," Kallie called over her should to Harry and Ginny.

Once in the entrance hall, Draco led them to an empty classroom. He shut the door, and cast a silencing charm on the room. He handed the letter to Kallie. Her eyes did the same thing as Blaise's. When she finished reading, she fainted.

Hospital Wing

Kallie's head was pounding as if someone was hitting it with a jackhammer. She opened her eyes to see a sterile white ceiling, sterile white sheets, and a bunch of white beds. She realized she was in the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Kallie asked turning to Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny who were standing to her right.

"Well," Harry started, Draco and Blaise had told him and Ginny everything "Draco got a letter from his mother about something his father and your father did before you two were born." It all came rushing back to Kallie, and she started to cry.

Draco rushed over to her and held her close "Shh, don't cry Kal, I can find us a way out it. Don't' worry. Shh, it's okay." He soothed quietly.

"No…sob…it's not….that….sob…I want to…..marry…sob….you. I just…..sob….wish….sob…we weren't….sob….being forced….into it….I want you….sob sob….to love me." Kallie finally managed to choke out her words.

"Oh, I do love you Kallie. Very much." Draco told her. Draco held Kallie until she fell asleep. Blaise and Ginny had left to go write a letter to his mother, while Harry had to meet Dumbledore about something.

**A/N. OOOhhh! What does Harry have to meet Dumbledore about???? What will Draco and Kallie do? Suggestions are always welcome. Please review**.

**Thanks!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. I am glad that everyone is reviewing! Please keep it up. I am going to try to make this a longer chapter. I have to catch up on a few things. Congrats those who guessed the right songs.**

**HappeeGoLuckee-****Draco and Kallie's song**

**The lilster-****Lavender's song**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!**

**Chapter 11**

After Harry left the hospital wing, he went to meet Dumbledore. Dumbledore had sent him an owl that morning asking him to come to his office. Harry got to the Gargoyles and said

"Kit Kat" and they leapt aside.

Dumbledore began to speak as soon as Harry entered the room.

"Sit. I have something very important to discuss with you. Now, that Voldemort is gone and all of his followers are dead I can tell you this. I was supposed to tell you at the beginning of your fifth year, but with everything that happened in June I decided to wait. Now, I know you are going to be mad at me, and feel free to break any of my things." Dumbledore let out a chuckle at this and continued "Harry, one of you parents survived on Halloween. They have been living life as a completely different person and you have known them since you turned 11. I am sorry we could not tell you earlier but we had to make Voldemort think they were dead. Do you want to see them?" Dumbledore was staring straight at Harry when he said

"Which one survived, sir?"

"Your father. I will call for him now." Dumbledore stood up, went to the fire place and stuck his head in, much like he did with Kallie's mother. When he came out, Snape stood beside him.

Dumbledore said some VERY complicated words in Latin and before Harry's very eyes, Snape changed. His black greasy hair turned identical to Harry's. His dark black eyes turned a warm chocolate color and his pale skin turned tan. His nose became shorter and his lips redder. Harry was shocked to say the least.

Before his father could say anything Harry had jumped up and ran to his dad, crying like a little baby, hugging him. After about 10 minuets of his father soothing him, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Can you explain all of this please?" Harry and James sat down.

"Of course Harry. On Halloween 16 years ago, Voldemort came to your house to attack. Snape had found out about it 15 minutes before it was supposed to happen. For some unknown reason Voldemort stunned your father first, Snape silently hit him with the living death at the same time, to make Voldemort believe the fall had killed him. With Tom being satisfied, he moved on to you and your mother. When your mother jumped in front of you, Snape did not have time to do anything. Your mother was killed trying to save you, which is why you survived. When Hagrid and I got to the scene, I impudently knew James was not dead. I put glamour charms on him and gave him to Sirus to take back to the old Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Sirus apparated leaving his bike for Hagrid to take you to the Dursley's with. After Sirus had James safely at headquarters, he went after Peter, landing himself in Azkaban. Snape showed up at Hogwarts a week later, almost dead. I took this as a perfect opportunity to get a spy and save your dad. I of course asked him before I made decisions though. The real Snape died 15 years ago. The one you have "hated" has really been your father. I am sorry I couldn't tell you before." Dumbledore finished his story and truly looked sad.

Harry turned to his dad and said, "I am really happy you're alive. Want to go meet my friends?" James smiled and laughed before getting up and saying "I have already met them remember? But, yes I will go and let your introduce the real me." They walked out the door laughing and Dumbledore could not help but smile at the family being reunited.

Once out of Dumbledore's office Harry summoned the invisibility cloak and put it over his dad, saying he wanted it to be a surprise. They set off for the Hospital wing to find it empty. When asked, Madam Promfrey said they were on the Quiditch pitch, Blaise had said something about a late birthday present. They duo trudged down across the grounds before stopping at the gate of the stands.

"OI! Blaise, Draco, Kallie, Ginny! Get down here!" Harry shouted to the four students flying in the air. Blaise had successfully taught Kallie to fly.

Once everyone was on the floor, Harry began talking again.

"There's someone I would like you to meet." And with that, he pulled off the cloak. Kallie gasped, Ginny fainted, and Blaise and Draco looked confused. "Meet, my dad."

Blaise looked down and revived Ginny while Kallie began to cry. Draco looked pale like he had seen a ghost (he thought he had) and James laughed and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you all."

Ginny finally broke the silence and asked, "Can you please explain Mr. Potter?"

"Of course." James walked over to the middle of the pitch and sat down. Everyone just looked at him funny until he said "aren't you going to sit, it's a long story." Harry laughed and followed his father, with the other teens in tow.

James retold the story from Dumbledore to the four teens. Kallie and Ginny gasped and aww and hmphed in all the right places while Blaise and Draco kept sharing glances with each other.

At the end of the story Draco was the first to speak "We knew, me and Blaise. Not all of it, but we knew you were still alive. Voldemort knew too. He did not know that you were living as Snape though. He just thought Dumbledore had you under that charm again."

"Hmm, to think all those times I was at his meetings feeding Dumbledore his plans." James said and laughed again.

The 5 teens and James walked into the great hall for dinner. When they all separated and went to their respected tables Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good evening students, I hope you are all having a wonderful dinner. I would like to introduce two new staff members. Professor Potter will be taking over Quidditch referees and flying teacher. While Professor Cox will be teaching potions. Sadly, Professor Snape has left us. Good night, oh and please do not ask too many questions tonight, just buy the prophet tomorrow." Dumbledore sat down.

Professor Potter, as you already know, looks almost just like Harry, while Professor Cox is a completely different story. She had straight dark brown hair, with brown eyes. She had that look that she was once BEAUTIFUL but was still very pretty. According to the whispering Kallie was going on about, she had won Miss. Scotland in 1997.

Later that night Harry was sitting on a couch in his dad's office. They were discussing his mum. His dad was telling Harry all about her.

So far, Harry had learned his mum loved to sing and dance. She would sing Harry to sleep every night and loved to go dancing. His dad had started dating her in his 7th year when they were both heads. Snape had apparently really like Lily also, so that is why James pretended to act mean to Harry. His father apologized profusely for the mistreatment he had given Harry and his friends over the years. Harry kept telling him that it was okay, and he forgave him, James was always the stubborn one. Suddenly the conversation took a bad turn. Sirus and Remus.

"Yes, Dumbledore wouldn't let me near Remus. He though that Remus could see something that would tell him it was me. How is he?" James looked at his son and smiled.

"He's good." Harry said. "He finally gave in to his feelings for Tonks and they are getting married this summer."

James beamed. Harry smiled, then looked at the clock and said it was time for him to go. He gave his dad a hug, and went off to Gryffindor tower.

**A/N OOOhhh. A twist. This came to me all of the sudden. I was soo not going to go in this direction. Please tell me how you like it. I know it is not my longest chapter but it has a lot of information in it and I did not want to start a completely new puzzle piece**. **Please **

**Review.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Here is chapter 12. I am going to try and make this longer, because my last two have been too short. Hope you enjoy. ATTENTION: THE YEAR IS 2001. I do not remember the years that the Harry Potter books are supposed to be so this is was I am assuming.**

**Congrats, to the following reviewers who answered the songs correctly:**

**Abbryanna****-Draco's song.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Just as Dumbledore had said, the Daily Prophet explained the whole story of Harry and his dad the next morning. It was headline news:

**JAEMS POTTER:ALIVE!**

By: Anna Eason

_As recent activities have discovered James Potter, father to the boy who lived, is alive. We do not have the full story as the only person to know it besides him is not releasing any information. All we know is that Mr. Potter has been living under concealment charms for the past 16 years. Who was he, you say, none other then Serveous Snape. Snape apparently died 15 years ago in the privacy of Hogwarts castle, from one of Voldemort's torture sessions, and Dumbledore took this as an opportunity to protect James._

_Mr. Potter and his son were reunited last night for the first time in 16 years…_

Harry, Kallie, and Ginny did not bother to read anymore. Even though the Daily Prophet had become quite reparable since the war was over and Fudge or Scigamor were no longer Minister of Magic. They just laughed at the shocked faces of everyone else reading the prophet.

The rest of November passed by uneventful. Students went to class, studied, and did homework. Harry, Blaise, and Draco played Quidditch and Kallie practiced her guitar more and more. Soon though, it was Draco's 17th birthday. The week before Draco had written to his mother:

_Dear mother,_

_As you know, my 17__th__ birthday is coming up in a few days. I would like you to send me you grandmother's engagement ring to give to Kallie. I love her and she loves me. Before we got your letter, we were already dating. I want to purpose correctly to her. Thank you,_

_Love,_

_Draco_

His mother had been delighted and immediately sent the ring. It was a simple gold band with a sapphire in the middle. Draco wanted this ring because it matched Kallie's eyes. Draco had planned the whole thing out, he knew exactly how to purpose to Kallie.

Draco's birthday came on a Wednesday, he woke up early and when he saw the presents he jumped and screamed like a little kid. His mother had gotten him new clothes and socks. Blaise had gotten him s book. Harry had gotten him Honeydukes chocolate, Ginny had gotten him some quills (phoenix feather) and Kallie, oh, Kallie got him the best present of all.

Kallie had looked up exactly what type of Dragon Draco meant, she then preceded to make a scale model of that dragon out of glass. The dragon had blue, green, purple, and yellow in it's scales.

So, in his hands Draco held a scale model of a Bermuda Ship Dragon. They came from the Bermuda triangle and would distract ships while the people would make someone "disappear." Draco jumped up and ran to Kallie when he opened it.

The rest of Draco's birthday was very, boring.

Saturday after Draco's Birthday

Today was quiditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco, Harry and Blaise had it all planned out. Draco had asked Harry if Harry could let Draco catch the snitch, just this once. Harry of course said no, until Draco explained why.

Kallie and Ginny went down to the stands with the rest of the castle at 11:00. The game was supposed to start at 11:30. When Mr. Potter blew the whistle, 14 teens flew up in the air. Harry mumbled a good luck to Draco and went off to "find the snitch."

Gryffindor was up 160-100. Ginny, Betty, and Chase (the Gryffindor chasers) were scoring on Slytherin easily. Draco had done this on purpose, that way Harry would not be giving up all his points. Draco was so nervous he had trouble finding the snitch; Harry flew past him and mumbled something in his ear "back left." Draco was confused for a millisecond and then tore off in the opposite direction as Harry. Harry acted confused then tore after Draco, not daring to get in front of him. They were racing to the snitch and Slytherin cheers were so loud they almost broke the sound barrier when Draco's hand enclosed around the snitch. Draco and Harry landed on the ground while Draco whispered a few words in later pointing his wand at the snitch. He then let go of it, and it flew straight to Kallie. He then took off for the mike.

Kallie and Ginny were trying to get on the pitch to find Harry Draco and Blaise before something hit Kallie in the head. She looked around to see the Golden Snitch floating in front of her eyes with the words "Open Me," engraved on it.

Kallie reached out and took the snitch. She looked at Ginny who had stopped with her, and raised her eyebrows. Kallie opened the snitch and she found….

(A/N. I was going to end it here but I promised longer chapters remember?)

….a beautiful sapphire ring. She looked around and then heard her voice over the microphone.

"Kallie," Draco had his eyes on her the whole time, waiting for her to open the little golden ball. When she did he took a deep breathe and began. "Kallie, you know that we have to do this no matter what but I wanted to ask you the right way. Kallie Robyn Zabini, will you marry me?" Draco held his breathe for an answer.

"Kallie took out her wand like she was going to hex him mumbled something in Latin (a/n. I like the word, mumbled. Anyways back to the story please.) She waved her wand up and down then flicked it towards Draco. He looked around to find three shining letters, Y…E….S. He let his breathe out, dropped the mike, and ran to Kallie. He kissed her as they had never kissed before. It held all the passion between the two. They were in love and their kiss showed it.

Ginny, Luna, and Lavender awed while Blaise and Harry gagged. Blaise of course knew a head of time with Harry. Did you think Draco would have come up with that on his own? Of course not. He he.

Kallie had a smile on her face that would not wipe off for the rest of the day. Kallie wrote a letter to her mother that night.

_Dear Mum, _

_How are you? I am great actually. Ever since the talent show Draco Malfoy and I have been dating and today after the Quidditch match he proposed. Not like, we had a choice since my loving father and his betrothed us when before we were born, but luckily, we love each other very much. He proposed in the most romantic way ever. I will tell you all about it when I see you. I will not be coming home for Christmas because of the Christmas Ball. Maybe I can arrange for Dumbledore to let Blaise and me floo over there on Christmas day though. Since it will be my first with my family. Maybe Draco could come too, and help plan the wedding? I hope you are okay with no one home. _

_Love,_

_Kallie_

Unbeknownst to Kallie, Draco was doing the same thing in his rooms.

_Dear Mother,_

_I did it. I proposed and she said yes. I felt like I was the happiest man on earth, I still do. I think we are planning on asking Dumbledore to floo to Ms. Zabini's house Christmas afternoon to start planning the wedding. I was hoping you could meet us over there. And remember, Kallie was not raised pureblood, so DO NOT pressure her into a pureblood wedding. I do not want the woman I love to be unhappy on our wedding day. Hope you are well._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Draco sent the letter off with his eagle owl, Licorice, and went to change for bed. It had been a very long, but happy, day.

The next week was a blur to Kallie, before she knew it, the Monday before Christmas Holiday had arrived. She was in Professor Cox's potion class.

"Good morning!" Professors Cox said cheerfully. "In honor of the holidays we will be having a special project today. We will be making the future potion. It will show you the day, when given date, year and name of person. Now please go to your partners the Professor Sn-excuse me, Potter, assigned. People scurried around and once everyone was settled she continued. "Now, instructions on the board. Please begin." Professor Cox went back to her desk as the kids began work.

Kallie and Draco worked great together, they did everything perfectly and when Professor Cox called time, they were finished.

"Now is time to tell the potion what day and year you want. Just lean over your cauldron, say your full name, the day and the year of what you want to see. Have fun." She began to walk around the cauldrons.

Kallie and Draco went to their pot of boiling purple liquid and stated clearly, what they had discussed.

"Kallie Robyn Zabini and Draco Luscious Malfoy. December 25th 2010." The cauldron began to bubble and turn a little red. Soon Draco and Kallie were sucked in.

Kallie and Draco landed in a large room, with a brightly colored Christmas tree in the corner. Around the tree there were three kids sitting cross-legged unwrapping presents. The oldest one was a boy with dirty blonde hair and sliver-blue eyes. He looked about 7 years old. The other two were girls. The both had curly platinum blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. They looked about 4 or 5 years old. From across the room in walked a slightly older version of Kallie and Draco. Kallie was pregnant. "Tighe, didn't we say to make sure the girls didn't open presents until we got here?" Draco asked the boy. He smiled sheepishly and continued to open presents. Kallie laughed and kissed Draco on the nose before sitting on the couch.

"Momma," One of the girls walked up to older Kallie rubbing her eyes "Yes Carolyn?" Kallie replied.

"Will the baby be here for next Christmas?"

Kallie laughed and said "Yes Caro dear. He will be."

"He?" Tighe looked up and asked.

"Yes," older Draco replied this time "you will have another Brother."

Tighe stood up and did a happy dance. His parents and sister laughed.

The rest of the presents opening went by great. Soon the doorbell rang and Kallie announced it was time for lunch with the Potters. The kids jumped up to go and greet their friends. Draco went to the door and opened it before his children knock it down.

At the door stood Harry, Luna and 2 kids. A boy and a girl. The boy had blonde hair while the girl had raven black hair. They both had Harry's eyes. They looked about 4 years old.

"Hey mate." Draco slapped Harry on the back gave Luna a peck on each cheek and then bent down to the kids. "How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"We're good Unc." They replied in unison. Of course they weren't real his real niece and nephew but since Harry and Kallie were so close her kids called him and Luna uncle and aunt, while Harry's called her and Draco Unc and aunty.

The kids ran off while Harry and Luna followed Draco to the dining hall. "So how are the kids?" Draco asked.

"They good, little Sirus showed signs of magic yesterday while Lily Marie can read small words." Luna replied smiling.

"And Sirus is taking after his namesake I am afraid." Harry added with a laugh.

They were soon in the dining hall, when Kallie saw them she ran (well as much as a 7 month pregnant woman can run) over to them. She engulfed Harry and Luna in hugs before telling them to sit and calling the children. Once everyone was in there they began dinner. Younger Kallie was glad to see that all the house elves had clothes and looked happy. In the conversation younger Kallie and Draco learned many things about the future. Their third child was named Khatti. She was going to be head healer at St. Mungos, while Draco was going to take over his father's business and undo all the evil his father had done. Harry was head arour at the ministry and Luna now ran the Quibbler. Harry and Luna had gotten married in January a few years after Kallie and Draco. They also learned that Ginny had married Blaise (they had apparently spend Christmas Eve with them) and they had one kid so far. They had not married until 3 years after Ginny had left school. Their child was 2 years old and a boy, named Albus. Too soon, in younger Kallie's opinion, dinner was over and she and Draco were being sucked back into the potions room.

When their feet landed on the hard dungeon room floor they looked around to see they were the last one's back, or maybe the only ones that left.

"Hello, Miss Zabini, Mr. Malfoy. Did you enjoy your visit? Everyone just got back too." Professor Cox said with a smile. "Now I hope you all had a good day, I would like an essay written on what you saw in your potion, and how it made you feel, on our first lesson back. Happy Christmas." Everyone groaned but cleaned up and left. Harry and Blaise met up with Draco and Kallie. They walked onto the grounds to talk about what they had seen.

A/N. I will tell you what Blaise and Harry saw in the next chapter. This is over 2000 words long so please enjoy it. I worked really hard on it. I spent about 5 hours writing this chapter. Please review. If I have made mistakes like backtracking on something I have already said, please let me know. Thanks again.


	14. SOO SORRY

Authors note

Hey y'all. I am soooooooooo sorry that I have not updated in forever! I was soo busy with school, church and basketball that I completely forgot about the story. I am going to try and finish this story soon but only if people want me too. Please leave a review or send a message if you want me to continue the story.

Again, I am sooo sorry. Please forgive me.

ducks flying tomatoes


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N. I will try to make this one longer too. It will probably have the ball in it. Maybe wedding planning too. Depends what mood I am in, he he!**

**I am sooo sorry that I have not updated. I had to go back and re-read the story so I could remember what was going on. Ha-ha. I am going to try to finish the story before I forget again. **

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!!!**

Chapter 13

Harry and Blaise listened intently to what Kallie and Draco played back to them. Kallie told them who they would marry, their kids, what job they had, their kids' names, when they were married and everything. The Draco told them about their kids, their names, their jobs, and their house. Once Draco and Kallie were finished, Blaise and Harry looked happy.

"So," Kallie said. "That's it, so what did you see Blaise?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at Blaise.

"Well, I saw mine and Ginny's wedding day. It was beautiful. It was at Zabini Manor, in the backyard. Ginny was gorgeous. She had on a white halter dress, the wedding was in the summer, it was as you said, three years after she left Hogwarts, and the bridesmaids were dressed in a light pink. Draco and Harry were my best men. Kallie and Luna was Ginny's bridesmaid. The yard was decorated with fairy lights and light pink roses. The reception was also outside with dancing and chocolate cake. We had seafood as dinner and handed out flip-flops as the favor. I do not know how to describe it. But, I won't have to actually PLAN anything now." Blaise said with a dreamy look in his eyes, and a laugh at the end.

"So Harry, what did you see?" Draco asked.

Harry took a deep breathe. "I saw our graduation. Kallie, you were valedictorian and Draco was salutatorian. Everyone was crying. Dumbledore spoke, and Kallie had to give a speech. Everyone's parents were there and it was just so emotional. Hogwarts was like a safe haven for so many of us and now we were all leaving. So many things had happened here. The chamber of secrets, the troll, the stone, the tournament, no one wanted to handle it. After the ceremony, the four of us went back to the head dorms for the last night. We sat and shared secrets from our years at school here. If I told you what we all said, it would not be nay fun in June, so sorry but I am not saying." Harry continued with a laugh "I did not want to think about the day that I would have to leave here. Kallie was already pregnant with your oldest and you two were married." Harry finished with a sigh. Kallie was crying and Draco was holding her. Blaise was looking at the grass his eyes red.

The four teens sat there for a few minuets before Kallie spoke up. "I don't think we should tell Ginny and Luna about this until after their weddings. They might think you two only want to marry them because that's what the potion said." Blaise and Harry nodded. The all headed back to the castle for lunch.

After lunch, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to DADA. Today was their last Socratic seminar before the holidays.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the DADA classroom where Professor Hodges was waiting for them. Everyone had grown quite fond of the Socratic Seminars.

Everyone sat in a circle, when Professor Hodges gave them the topic they all gasped.

"Today I would like this to be more of a getting to know each other thing better then a Socratic seminar. Even if the things have nothing to do with DADA please just share your feelings. I will start by asking a question. What has been your greatest Hogwarts adventure?"

Their was a still silence and then someone we hadn't heard from in a while began to speak.

"Well my greatest Hogwarts adventure would have to of been in second year. My two best friends and I brewed the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so that we could sneak into the Slytherin Common room and see if Malfloy was opening the chamber of Secrets. It was probably the most fun I have had at Hogwarts. We gave Crabbe and Goyle cupcakes loaded with a sleeping potion and then locked them in a closet. We didn't find anything out except that it wasn't Malfoy." Ron finished talking and looked around. Crabbe and Goyle had mean looks on their face while Malfoy looked shocked. Kallie was crying and Harry was looking a little upset.

"You think you can not talk to us for months and then all the sudden say your best Hogwarts experience is with me and Kallie? How dare you. You had no right Ron, no right!" Harry shouted.

Harry stormed out of the room and Ron just sat there looking at the floor. Professor Hodges decided it was a good time to ask another question. Neither Ron nor Kallie spoke the rest of the class. People laughed and cried during their stories. Finally, the class was over, Kallie walked out quietly to her room, while Draco and Blaise followed to make sure she was okay.

**A/N**

**Okay I know the last part of this chapter was kind of boring but I wanted to bring Ron back into it somehow. And I needed to get back into the story since I have been gone so long. I promise it will get better. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	16. update

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

I've decided to re-read my fic and continue writing it. While I was re-reading it, I noticed some hypocritically writing in many places. BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. I will post a new chapter soon.

Chapter one- I said that Hermione Kallie and Draco didn't want the school to know about the real them but then they both say later on in the chapter they do.

Chapter five- Hermione Kallie says her parents were killed in the final battle but in Chapter one she talks to them.

Chapter six-Kallie says she plays the guitar but in Chapter one she said she plays the piano.

Those are the only things I found. If you see any, kindly let me know.

Im going to be working on the new chapter soon.

Thanks!


End file.
